Circes justice league
by Batmanfan123
Summary: A one shot where Circe takes control of the justice league and makes them her sex slaves.


**Circes justice league of America**

Wonder Woman was in a deep sleep. Suddenly a purple portal appears out of no-where. Diana remained sleeping. A figure emerges from the purple mist. It places its finger on Diana's lips gently. Her lips turn a purple colour before turning back again. The intruder smiles before leaving again.

The next morning when Diana awoke, Circe had control over her. She left her room in the watchtower in just her dressing gown, showing her cleavage. She came across Barry first. "Morning Diana" he said. She didn't reply, instead bringing him in and kissing him. His eyes flashed purple, he was now under Circes spell. He broke the kiss before making his way to the lounge area. Next she came across aquaman and Hal Jordan. "Diana can you set-

"Hal was cut off by her taking him in for a kiss. He was now under circles influence. Diana turned around and kissed Arthur, putting him under circes control. They left for the lounge. She ran into hawk girl and gave her a quick peck, which put her under circe's control. Her and hawkgirl set off too find Batman and Superman. They were in the control room when the girls found them. Diana took Bruce into another room, and dropped he dressing gown. Revealing her Double D tits to Bruce. He lifted her up by the arse and made out with her. He became circes underling. Hawkgirl loosed superman. His eyes widened in shock, but then they turned purple. The four went to the lounge and took a seet on the round sofa.

They waited for a couple minutes before anything happened. A purple mist arose and from in, Circe! She had pink hair, a Wonder Woman esc costume, big E tits and a nice big round ass. She stood in the middle of all of them, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly everyone became naked. All the men had errctions. Barry's cock was 8.5 inches. Aquamans was 7.5 inches. Hal's was 7 inches. Supermans cock was only 6 inches. Batmans cock though, was a massive 12 inches. And was Really thick. Circe lips grinned. She started stroking batmans and flashes cocks. "All these cocks are mine now, and forever!" Circe said.

She snapped her fingers again and a bed appeared. She, Batman and the flash went to it. Batman and flash sat on the edge of the bed. Circe got on her knees an started sucking on Barry's hardening member. Batman started masturbating looking at them. Barry leaned back. Clearly Circe was good. She stopped sucking Barry's cock and started sucking batmans. She engulfed his whole penis. Batmans eyes widened in shock, as no girl has ever done that before.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was licking shayeras pussy on the sofas. Superman was masturbating to them. Hal made a woman with his ring and was making her suck his dick. Aquaman was looking at porn and wanking on the computers.

Barry stood at the end of the bed, getting his dick fully engulfed by Circe. He began face fucking her at super speed. At the same time batman was ramming his massive cock in her arse. Her arse whole was the tightest he'd ever experienced. And that's saying something because Wonder Woman and Batgirl had tight arses. Her arse was also massive so when he thrusted it made a slapping sound and her arse giggled. "You ready to cum yet batman?" Flash asked. "Yeah, lets do it!" Batman said. Circe got on her knees and opened her mouth. They put their foreskins on the tip of her tongue and started wanking off. They came and filled her mouth with jizz, which she drank easily. "Ahh, very tasty!" She said. The superheroes left Circe on the bed. She snapped her fingers and statues of naked Batman and the flash appeared. They had their erections showing so everyone could see their size.

All the men sat around the curved, round sofas with their cocks in their hands. Diana, Shayera and Circe got at their feet. Shayera got aquaman an Hal. She could see now that aquaman had really Big Balls. Shayera started licking them. Hal had a very plain penis. It was straight and wasn't that special. Circe had supermans and flashs cocks in her hand. Barry's was curved upwards. Clarks was a little underwhelming for someone called Superman. It was small reasonably thin. But one thing it was was hard. It was like actual wood. Diana had Bruce all to herself. He had a very long, thick penis. One thing Diana noticed was the amount of veins. She drueled at the sight of them. She placed his dick between her massive tits and massaged it. Even though the cock was between her boobs it still reached her mouth so she could suck the tip.

Circe easily engulfed the entirety of supermans dick. She bobbed her head on his dick whilst also jerking Barry. She got off supermans cock and stood up. She lowered herself onto Barry's cock. Barry held her hips and bobbed her up and down at super speed. Circes massive tits were jiggling and superman started jerking himself. Superman came pretty quickly and not much came out. "Was that it?" Circe asked. "Get out of my sight!". She snapped her fingers and he started disappearing. Suddenly he was gone. Only Circe knew he was actually dead.

hawkgirl was getting double teamed by aquaman and Hal. They were standing up, aquaman had his cock in her pussy, whereas Hal had it in her arsehole. Their cocks felt so good in her that she screened in ecstasy. She burried aquamans face in between her tits.

Batman had Diana in the notorious reverse-cowgirl position, bouncing her huge ass on his dick. "Oh fuck batman, your so h-hard" she moaned. Batman responded with a grunt. "Oh Hera give me strength to take his massive cock in my pussy" she screamed.

Barry had Circe bent over the sofa fucking her in the arse at super speed. "Oh fuck your arse is so fucking tight!" Barry said. She moaned sexily to keep Barry aroused. "I'm going to cum soon!" He said. "Do it, full my cave with your cum" she replied. "Ahh" is all he said as he filled her arse with semen. Barry fell onto the sofa exhausted, leaving Circe alone.

Shayera had already finished with Hal and Aquaman and they too were falling asleep. That leaved batman. Diana dismounted his massive cock and let the girls go to work. Wonder Woman and Shayera licked, sucked and swallowed his shaft whilst Circe played with his giant balls. She sucked them. Bit them, pulled them down with her teeth. She managed to stuff both of them into her mouth. "Oh fuck yeah, keep going" he said. So they did. "Shayera, come up here" he said. They engaged in a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck whilst he grabbed her thighs. "I'm going to cum! Get ready!" He said. The 3 girls got on their knees and held their tongues out, ready to receive batmans cum. Batman started wanking till he came in all their mouths. They swallowed it all. Circe snapped her fingers and a throne appeared for a naked batman to sit on. Shayera and Bruce got back to their kissing action, this time adding Diana into the mix. "You leaguers will be mine, now and forever!" Circe monologued. The JLA never left the watchtower again instead having massive orgys every waking hour. And so the world fell to darkseid with one condition, condemned by Circe. Which was to leave them be!

THE END!


End file.
